Red Raven
by Little Ster
Summary: Princess Hailey of Kyrria was always different. Frell was full of different tales, but being turned into part fairy is not what most of Frell would call normal. Hailey must find her parents, her love, and her true meaning in Frell history!
1. Somehow Different

I had always thought I was a little different. Not in a bad way, but Jessica, my older sister, would have said otherwise. I was just different.  
  
I never did what people told me to do. I was a rebel at heart. I hated living in royalty and needed to get out. It seems I still am, although I am older. I still disagree with everything I must do. It sometimes leaves me with the feeling that I'm as bad as my brothers and sisters used to be.  
  
My brothers and sisters thought I was different, too. I was always being picked on because I always wore rags and played with the kids in town. None of the people at the kingdom were aware of my doings. They were to busy with the other spoiled brats in my family.  
  
I was one of twelve children in the royal family of Kyrria. Five boys and seven girls. This was a lot of children to be born in Frell. Not many royal families consisted of more than three children. We had twelve children in ours. Thirteen if you count they one that was supposed to be born before mother and father disappeared. I was the youngest of twelve. It was worse than being eaten by five ogres at one time.  
  
I wasn't horribly deformed or anything, but my hair was an unusual color. My hair was black. It was weird because my brothers and sisters all had light colored hair. My hair is straight and jet black like the color of a black raven. My favorite color was and still is red. That's how I got the nickname Red Raven. Other children in the castle picked me on because they all had light, fair hair.  
  
My eyes are purple. Purple eyes were also not a common color, which made it even worse.  
  
Plus, my brothers blame me for making the amount of girls and boys uneven. They blame me for everything that happens. And I usually get in trouble for it.  
  
I started to think I was cursed and no one could touch me because I would contaminate them. When I cried, the only people who would hug me was Mandy and the other chefs and servants, but they was usually out in the kitchen or cleaning. I was always stuck in the library or study, needlepointing or being taught manners.  
  
I never cared for manners to people who did not deserve it. I was usually scolded, hit, thrown in the dungeon, or all three if I messed up on needlepointing or told my siblings to shut up because they were making fun of me.  
  
I was never allowed to read books or go to school. I was taught to not waste my pretty head on philosophy or other forms of learning. They hit me for trying to take a book as well, though Mandy secretly taught me to read and write in the kitchen after dinner when everyone went to take short rests. She was pretty much my only friend.  
  
Except for George, of course. George was fourteen at the time. He was the only sibling I had that did not deserve to be thrown in a group of hungry ogres. Over that period of my life, he became the only person of royalty who I did not dislike tremendously. He had a kind heart and helped me a lot to get through the time when our parents went missing. He became like a parent to me, even when I knew he was just my silly older brother.  
  
"Why do you always grumble and slump during needlepoint, Miss Hailey? Queen Ella wouldn't have liked it," said Madame Shanodad one afternoon. She seemed to be in a very bad mood that day, though her good mood was like someone else's bad mood. She always mentioned the missing king and queen's names when she was mad. It had started to become a habit that no one liked, especially the young princes and princesses. Including me.  
  
When mother and father left, we were taken care of by my grandparents. They had let go of the throne when mother and father got married, but came back to help when they disappear.  
  
A hole in my heart was torn deeper every time my mother or father's name was mentioned. It was too hard to handle. So I never talked about it. I had not said my mother or father's name in five months since they disappeared.  
  
Of course, people talked. They spread gossip. They mocked the kingdom for its stupidity on letting both the king and queen go into the forest to fight a group of ogres. I for one think it was stupid of them to go at all. They should have left it for the knights to handle. Plus, mother was pregnant with her thirteenth child. She always wanted to have a large family.  
  
I can't blame them, though. After my father got married and stopped hunting ogres for about a month, he got bored. The knights desperately needed him, so they asked him back. He accepted and told my mother to come too, since she had experience with ogres and spoke the language. Her nickname was Court Linguist. I admire her spirit and individuality. She would have understood my tortured heart if she was with me at the castle.  
  
I didn't blame them for leaving and getting some excitement in this boring life. I blamed them for disappearing in the forest and never coming back. I blamed them for getting into danger and not being able to get out. They were better than that. They should have been able to get back to the castle.  
  
"If you slump one more time, I am going to personally put you in the dungeon. Do not move one inch!" shouted Madame Shanodad as she stared though my face.  
  
I was afraid at that point. If she was in a bad mood, she would leave me in the dungeon for more than a week. She would even leave me in a cell with a prisoner that killed someone. And do all of that just to prove she was evil.  
  
After about an hour in one position, I slumped. I didn't mean too. It sort of just happened. I thought she didn't notice, but she did.  
  
She stared at me with angry flames in her eyes. She shouted, "Come with me, Hailey, to the dungeon."  
  
I was terrified, I was terrified of them all, so I did what any normal nine- year-old girl would do, and I ran away. I ran so fast that my eldest brother John, who was seventeen at the time, could not even catch me.  
  
I shouted goodbye to George and I ran through the halls to the kitchen where I asked Mandy for anything that would help me survive alone in the woods. I told her how horrible it would be like if I stayed and that I wanted to find my parents. She gladly answered yes and snapped her fingers as a tiny box appeared in my hand and a backpack on my back.  
  
"This box was a present to your parents from another fairy at their wedding. It grows and shrinks to carry anything. The backpack holds everything you might need on your trip and I made it. I hope you find your parents, Hailey. I trust you. Bring them back to everyone here in Frell. Get on your horse and ride until you reach the forest. Hurry now, I think I hear someone coming," said Mandy as she said goodbye and wished me luck.  
  
I ran to the stables, found the two horses my parents had given me for my eighth birthday and that had been the best. I rode into the darkening forest ahead. I had no clue what I was looking for, just that I needed to find it.  
  
Five years passed and I still could not find anyone. I travel for miles and miles on horseback and never gave up. I knew I would find them. I could not turn back.  
  
I lived by myself and with my horses, which were fairy horses and never got old or got sick. I lived off of the backpack that never ran out of supplies.  
  
I wrote frequently to Mandy who told me all about the backpack she had given me. It created everything I needed. It could even make a house if I wanted. All I had to do was hold it and think of a house and it appeared when I opened the bag. I never did ask for a house or any type of large luxury. I enjoyed roughing it in the forest day after day.  
  
One day I saw some smoke through the trees in the forest while I was sitting next to my tent. I went over to investigate and what I saw amazed me. 


	2. Tiny Towns and Sword Fights

I stared with my mouth open. I knew it wasn't proper to do at that moment, but it sure felt right. What I saw was a village, a small village that was probably the size of the town square in Frell. It was magnificent.  
  
I hadn't seen any other human being in years, so that added to the excitement. It was full of creatures. It contained every animal and creature I had ever seen.  
  
The thing that really surprised me was that all of them were getting along quite good. The ogres and gnomes talked on park benches. Humans and giants discussed poetry and politics in bookstores. Birds, horses, and elves sang tunes in every language possible under a tree in a park. It was a city for all creatures. It was a perfect spot to explore.  
  
I started to walk and could not help but goggle at the child-aged gnomes as they raced past playing a game of hide and seek with some giants. I would have bet who would win, but they seemed to be having fun, even though the gnomes were winning tremendously. The giants apparently were very good lookers because they spotted the gnomes within seconds of hiding. This slightly evened out the scores, though the gnomes still gained points back to take the lead.  
  
Being a stranger to this city, creatures stared at me like I was from a different planet and I indeed felt that way. I boldly looked for a place to ask where I was. I spotted the bookstore where I had seen a human earlier and walked in.  
  
Soft music was playing inside that sounded so beautiful. I listened more carefully and realized that it was Kyrrian. I had been gone from my home so long that I forgot how wonderful the towns were.  
  
I still did not regret leaving, though. I was happy being away from the palace on a mission to find my parents, though at that moment it wasn't important. What was important was where I was. I was happy to see living, breathing, eating, drinking, moving, smelling, touching creature again, even if I was standing right next to an ogre at that time.  
  
I walked over to a person sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He seemed to just be sitting next to it, deep in thought, and memorized by the flames. I walked over a stood next to the chair. He slowly lifted his head. I thought I recognized his face, but by that time I was not worried about who I was talking to because everyone was so happy and joyful together.  
  
I smiled down politely and said, "Good morning sir. I'm not from around here and I was wondering if you could tell me what this town's name is."  
  
He smiled back at me and replied, "Not many people are from around here, miss. This town is called Ryoniya. It's located in Fairy Forest. How did you get here?"  
  
"I was looking for someone in the forest and found myself wandering into this town," I said to the man.  
  
He smiled even larger and said, "Are you lost?"  
  
"I am certainly not lost. I have nowhere to be lost in. This whole place is new to me. I have never been outside of Kyrria. My guardians never let me."  
  
His smile suddenly vanished and shock took over his face, "Did you say you were from Kyrria? The country of Kyrria?"  
  
I was confused about his reaction and responded, "Yes, from the city of Frell. Have you heard of it? It's a wonderful place."  
  
His face became more shocked, "I definitely have heard of Frell and all of Kyrria. That was my hometown before I got lost here, miss. I never would forget the place."  
  
This brightened my expression greatly. I finally found someone from my hometown and it was only the first person I talked to who lived there, but for some reason it didn't sound right. Why had he said, "lost here"? I decided to ignore it and started up a new conversation.  
  
"I guess you knew who the King and Queen were, right? About how they went missing about five and a half years ago?" I asked, hoping this person would give me some clues on where they were.  
  
He laughed, "Yes. Of course I know about that. I mean, who wouldn't? They were quite the good leaders. Too bad they left, though."  
  
His voice did not make me happy. It made me sadder then ever. He knew nothing on where they were. I was lost now. I had no clue where I would start next. I was so upset that I started to cry. It wasn't a loud cry, just a tear or two down my cheek.  
  
He noticed it and tried to comfort me, "Why are you crying, Lady? You are lost, aren't you? Many people are lost here. What is the matter?"  
  
I looked back at his kind face and wished I would be happy again. He seemed to be dealing with whatever problems he was facing, so why couldn't I? Suddenly I felt slightly better.  
  
I got up off the chair I had been sitting in and said to the man, "Thank you so much for your kindness, but I must be going now. Maybe one day I will come back here and see you again."  
  
As I turned to the door, the man from the chair grabbed the backpack I had been holding. I started to pull away from the man, but then I noticed what he was looking at.  
  
He stared at the print of the seal of the royal family of Kyrria. He stood there gazing, open mouthed, at the beautiful design of the print on the side of the backpack.  
  
He stuttered with saying, "Is this your backpack? Or have you taken it from someone?"  
  
I replied, "It is mine and I would like to leave now, so may I have it?"  
  
He looked into my face, "No, you can not leave this town. Not now. Not every. Come with me."  
  
I became frightened because his face became so serious and he sounded loud in the quiet bookstore. He took my hand and dragged me into the street and down the road. I screamed and yelled for him to let me go, but he did not budge. I was afraid of how just seconds ago he was taking sympathy when tears rolled down my face, but now as I screamed in fear and cried for him to let me go, he was meaner than ever.  
  
He pulled me down the road as creatures stopped to stare at us. He said not one word to me as he marched through the town, dragging me behind him. He just kept walking.  
  
He stopped at the end of a near by street that I had not noticed. This one led to a huge castle that towered over the trees and city. It looked as big as the palace in Frell. He brought me to the front gate where two guards stood and let him through. He must have known someone in the castle.  
  
He brought me through the front doors of the place and as soon as we stepped in, two maids and a butler walked over to us. The castle was even larger on the inside. It was beautiful.  
  
The butler asked, "Should I ring for His Highness, Sir Jonathan?"  
  
Sir Jonathan responded fast, "Yes and tell him it is a huge emergency and to come quickly."  
  
The butler bowed in a hurry and ran down the stairs and into a back room. Five minutes later a different man returned to the stairs. The other man looked at me with a confused look.  
  
"Who is this, Sir Jonathan? Why are you trying to reach the King?" said the man.  
  
Sir Jonathan looked at the man and said, "I have reason to be believe we have found a new member from the town of Frell in Kyrria, Sir Stephen." He picked up the backpack to show the seal to Sir Stephen. Sir Stephen smiled at the print and then looked at me.  
  
"What is your name, Lady?" he asked me.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if you were the last person on earth. Let me go or suffer dearly," I said harshly as I tired to grab the sword from underneath my jaket. It was given to me just before mother and father left. They gave it to me as a goodbye present. I couldn't reach it though, but they did not notice me trying to get it.  
  
"Oh yes," he said to Jonathan, "This one is definitely a relative. For sure she is. How did she get here?"  
  
I was really getting annoyed now, "Hello! I'm standing right here! You don't have to act like I'm not human. I may be only fourteen, but I am a living, breathing thing! Asking him wouldn't do any good. He just met me in a bookshop. The books probably know more about me than he does. I don't think he paid attention to half the things I said!"  
  
Just then, a woman and a boy a couple years older than me walked in. The boy had green eyes and brown hair. His eyes seemed to sparkle as I looked at them. The woman was wearing a yellow dress and the men called her Areida as they explained the situation. She smiled at me and asked, "What is your name, dear child?"  
  
"Why should my name be a concern to you? Let my go home. It's torture back there, but it seems to be a better place than this. People don't grab you from stores and drag you down the street like this horrible man," I said to her as my anger level grew.  
  
"We need to know you name, dear. It's the only way we can help you." I laughed, "I don't need help. Let me go and that'll help me. Get this mad man off me."  
  
Sir Jonathan snarled and tightened his grip on my arms, "Is that any way to talk to your elders? We're trying to help you, kid. We didn't want you to leave before we got some answers."  
  
Just then I grabbed my sword from the holder underneath my jacket and pushed away from Sir Jonathan's hands. I used all my strength to do it and he looked surprised by how strong I was. I showed everyone the sword I had in my hand.  
  
I moved away from the group of people and stood there saying, "Get back. Get away from or I will stab you. Don't come and closer. Move away from the door, so I can get out."  
  
Sir Jonathan suddenly took out his own sword. He came forward and we started to duel.  
  
He was shouting during it, "We are trying to help you, miss. Stop this at once. You must stop."  
  
We dueled for sometime in the middle of the hall of the castle. No one dared to step in and help Sir Jonathan. I had never fought in a real duel, but it seemed like I was winning. I had not one drop of sweat on my face and Sir Jonathan looked like he was about the pass out.  
  
"Ready to give up, miss?" said Sir Jonathan as he panted loudly.  
  
"I'm just getting started," I said as I hit my sword against his.  
  
It seemed like this was a very extreme thing to do. He should have just let me go instead of trying to fight me. This was a great chance to practice fighting, though. I usually just had to fight by myself in the woods, which isn't very affective. I swirled around and after a while I started having fun.  
  
Then, it started getting boring. I was barely even trying and already he was half way fainted. He breathed hard as I hit against his sword again. I finally just wanted to knock him out because it was wasting time when I could have been on the rode.  
  
I jumped onto the banister railing at the bottom of the stairs where we were. He was in front of the banister, so I kicked and hit him square in the nose. He fell over, unconscious.  
  
I got off the banister and checked to see if he was really unconscious and I heard a voice from the other side of the room say, "Wonderful job, Hailey. You managed to knock out one of my best knights here. Looks like you had some practice over the years."  
  
I turned around and saw something that shocked me even more than when I found this village. It was my father. He looked me up and down and said, "It's wonderful to see you again. You've grown so much." 


	3. Friends In High Places

***Author's note: Hailena is pronounced Hail-leh-na. Hope you like the story so far.***  
  
"Daddy?" I said as I looked at the man coming towards me. He grabbed me and gave me a hug, tears coming down his face. He cried like a king, without noise, just tears. He looked the same as always, like a noble king. Beside him was another man who I did not pay attention to. All I saw was my dad, the one I had not seen in over five years.  
  
"I was wondering when one of you would get up the courage and follow us. I see you're a lot more balanced than your mother was at your age. We should appoint you to be one of our knights with moves like that," said father as he let go of me.  
  
"Daddy, how come you didn't come back? Have you abandoned Kyrria and Frell? Why didn't you bring the kids along as well?" I asked.  
  
"Well, your mother and I didn't abandoned Frell or anyone. We couldn't get out of here. We didn't know how to get out."  
  
"I have no clue what you are saying, Father. Please explain it to me. I really want to take you back home, where you belong."  
  
He smiled through the tears on his face, "Not now sweetheart. Later I will explain everything."  
  
Just then, my mother walked through the door, tears and laughter on her face. She always was with a smile. She said to me, "Hailey? Is that my little Red Raven? Has she come to save me?"  
  
"It's me mom. Just playing swords with a couple of knights," I said as I ran to hug her.  
  
"I've missed you so much, honey. Your all grown up, now," she said as a huge smile was on her face.  
  
"Sorry about Sir Jonathan, mom. I didn't know that daddy was "His Highness". I had no clue who the knights were. I was totally scarred when Sir Jonathan dragged me from the bookstore and down the street. You should tell him to be more careful. Next time he pulls something like that, I might just stab him," I said as I laughed.  
  
Sir Jonathan had just regained consciousness and was sitting up. He shook his head like it was dizzy. He looked around and spotted me next to my mom.  
  
He looked at me and his eyes bulged, "I'd watch out, Your Highness. She's a fighter."  
  
My mother looked at me and then at Sir Jonathan and said, "Of course she is, Jonathan. Hailey's my daughter."  
  
Mother showed me to me new room, which I was going to stay in. It was a huge room and larger than the one at Frell. It had beautiful paintings on the walls of elves, fairies, merpeople, and more around the entire room.  
  
The enormous picture windows on the opposite side of the double door entrance had a large balcony that led out and sat in the front of the castle, looking out into the front gardens, over the small lake in front, and into the city. It probably had the best view in the whole castle.  
  
The bed inside the room was gigantic. I took up about only one tenth of the whole bed. The bed and pillows were so soft that you almost immediately fell asleep as soon as you sat on them.  
  
There was also a wonderful dresser with hand made woodcarvings in it. Small pictures were carved in the wood over the whole dresser.  
  
A large mirror was next to the dresser. It was also as magnificent as anything else in the castle. Beautiful flower paintings went around the border of the beautiful glass.  
  
Inside one of the closets in my room had beautiful dresses that took my breath away. One was navy blue with silver trim around it and a silver bow in front. One was a purple silk dress with gold trims and gold ruffles. Each dress was different in some way, but one dress stood out before them all. It was a dress that was the color of a red rose and was made of velvet with white fur along the neckline. It looked good for cold winter day. It looked like a Red Raven dress and I was glad it fit me, though it was summer at that time.  
  
I was surprised when all of the dresses in the closet fit me. I realized later that after five years of traveling through the woods and eating only bread and green plants can make you skinnier that ever before. I began to notice that I was just skin and bone. My tanned skin helped to make me look better and I was happy that my skin had not turned pale over the years or my mother would have worried about me.  
  
I waited on my balcony, staring into the town below, admiring the scenery, when I heard someone behind me. It was the boy from the hall that I had seen. He had come in to bring me my bag that I had left downstairs. He came over a stood next to me. We both watched the city people walk from place to place.  
  
Finally he said, "This is the best view in the castle. You mother saved it if either you or your brother, George, came to find them. She knew someone would come after a while."  
  
I was a little confused about this, "Why just for me of my brother? There are ten other children in my family. Why not the older ones?"  
  
He laughed this statement, "Do you really believe that they would come to save your parents? Think about them, Hailey. Think about how they treat you, how they act, what they do. They would never help anyone if they didn't get anything from it."  
  
I thought about this for a moment. They wouldn't leave the castle for anything. They would never want to leave royalty and living in glory to save someone else.  
  
"I guess your right, but it's their parents. They would do it for their own blood," I said.  
  
"It wasn't their blood," said the boy.  
  
I was confused, "It was their parents. What do you mean?"  
  
"Why didn't they go then?" said the boy, changing the subject.  
  
"Why didn't George go?" I responded.  
  
The boy looked at me and said, "Why did you go?"  
  
I thought for a second and said, "I had to get away. I wanted to get away from my relatives, my siblings, my country, my life. I couldn't stand it. They would torture me day and night. I was hit, scolded, mocked, made fun of, yelled at, got food taken from for days at a time, and put in prison for things I never did. The royal children teased me about my hair, but that never bothered me. They always said they were better then me, but I never cared about what color hair they had. I loved my hair color. It was just when the adults started to believe them that I had trouble. When my sister would break a piece of china, I was the one who was blamed. When my brother would spill juice on the floor after dinner and my sister would slip on it, I was blamed. No one wanted to hear the truth. No one told the truth, except for George. When he messed up, he said he did before anyone blamed me for it. I couldn't stand them. Even if I didn't find my parents, I would have been happy to just die in the forest alone."  
  
The boy listened patiently as I talked, then he said with laughter, "It looks to me like you almost did. You look like just skin and bones. I can't believe you actually survived the forest with only a fairy backpack and two horses."  
  
This brightened me up. It was weird how even in that sad story, the boy still laughed. I laughed to and said, "Well, it was a fairy backpack."  
  
The boy looked at me and said, "One that you never used. I still write to Mandy and she said that the fairy bag was only used five times and that most of that was only for blankets for the horses. She said that you didn't even ask for new clothes. You only got one extra piece of clothing from her bag and that was because you had to wash the others in the stream in the middle of winter. Also, you waited until it was the coldest temperature of the year to get the clothes, because you thought you could make it without clothes in winter. I really don't know how you lived."  
  
"I didn't think it was hard. I am still wearing the clothes I wore when I ran out the palace door, though I had to trim to dress because it was getting in my way and I need some cloth to tie around my ankle when the snake bit me in year two," I told him.  
  
He looked surprised, "A snake bit you? Did you even think of asking for something from the bag?"  
  
I replied, "Not really. Nothing would have helped. All I needed was water to flush the venom out and a piece of cloth to tighten the wound to let the last contaminated blood to come out."  
  
"I forgot one thing, after five years in the forests, you managed to still have enough strengthen to knock my uncle unconscious in a sword fight. That says a lot," he said while smiling at me.  
  
I stared at him apologetically, "I am so sorry! That was your uncle? I am so embarrassed about that whole thing!"  
  
"Don't be sorry. He had it coming to him! He made me have guard duty outside for a month. It is so boring. Nothing happens. I'm a knight, so I have to do whatever he tells me, because he is the head knight," said the boy, grunting at the thought, "That's so awesome that you actually knocked him out. Your sword moves were great. Did you have a teacher in Frell?"  
  
"No, actually. They didn't let us use swords. They do not think that violence and blood is something a proper princess should see. Even if we wanted to learn we were punished for bringing up the subject, or at least I was. I was the only one who wanted to learn the art of the sword. Father gave this to me before he left," I said, pulling out the sword. I was very sharp and had ancient Kyrrian writing on it.  
  
"Can you read the words on it? Do you know how?" asked the boy.  
  
"Father taught me to read the ancient writings. It says, 'Hold the truth of the sword. Blood has no lies, though the victim's mouth is not true.'" I said as I looked at the gleaming metal of the sword.  
  
I saw his confused face and said, "It means don't trust your enemies and the only good enemy is a dead one."  
  
He laughed and said, "Your good at translating, even when the words are still in Kyrrian."  
  
"Thanks. There was nothing better to do in the forest than translate words and find out the meaning of them, though," I said.  
  
We looked out into the town below and the boy said, "It's nice having someone my age to talk to. I seems the only people in the kingdom I talk to, in the conversation, fall asleep in mid-sentence."  
  
"It's a pleasure to be of service to you. I, myself, am enjoying just speaking to another human being. Being stuck in the forest for five years can get to you, you know. I don't think talking to grasshoppers is very healthy for the brain, since they don't seem to talk back. I don't think it was much of a difference from talking to the princesses in the castle, though. They don't seem to talk, either. Or at least about anything remotely interesting. Hair, clothing, and royal princes are not some of my personal favorite topics," I said as a smile grew across his face and we laughed together.  
  
We looked at the lake in the front of the castle as some swans landed in the water, making a splash, and diving in to look for food. The boy seemed to try to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was the butler.  
  
"Princess Hailena, the queen has asked me to tell you to get dressed and meet her at the bottom of the stairs for dinner," said the butler as he looked at both me and the boy, "Sir, you are also expected for dinner. All the knights and their families can attend. There is going to be a feast and celebration in honor of your arrival. A ball will also be held after dinner for all of the city."  
  
"Please, sir, call me Hailey," I said.  
  
"Yes, Princess Hailey. The maids will be by soon to dress you," said the butler.  
  
I smiled and said, "No need, sir. I can dress myself. Tell my mother to use the other maids on someone else. I came here to find my parents and get away from all that stuff."  
  
"Yes, miss. Goodbye," said the butler as he backed out of the door and beckoned the boy to come with him.  
  
The boy looked at me and said, "I guess this is my time to leave. I'll see you at the dinner, Princess Hailena. Trust me, it will not be fun."  
  
"Thank you for the warning and call me Hailey," I said to him.  
  
As he started to walk back to the door, he replied, "And my name is Kylen if you were wondering."  
  
"Goodbye, Sir Kylen," I said, very happy to know is name.  
  
He turned around again and said with a smile, "You can call me Kyle. All the rest of my friends do."  
  
I sat on my bed, wondering what to wear and very happy to have made a friend. The first friend I have ever made in five years.  
  
***Author's note: I hope you like the new chapter. I was angry because I had finished my whole chapter and then it disappeared. Oh Well. I finished it and that's all that matters. I think this is a nice chapter. Lol. I like chapter two's sword fight, though. Hope you will say around for the ball. And by the way, Kylen is pronounced like Kyle with an N at the end. Probably self-explanatory, but some people just might not get it. Lol. New chapter on the way.*** 


	4. Dinner With The Family

I peeked around the corner and looked down the stairs that night at the guests below. My mother had told me to say out of sight of the knights and royal guests before someone came to tell me otherwise. I was supposed to make a grand entrance into the hall, since I was the most important person at the dinner. I was also supposed to do the same thing at the ball in the evening. So far this running away from royalty thing was not working too well.  
  
I looked down at the guest talking and lingering amongst the hall, waiting for my arrival. All of them dressed up fancy garments and looking bored with the talk of politics and finances. As Kyle had warned me, it would most likely be the most boring night of my life.  
  
I never was able to attend dinners and balls in Frell because Madame Shanodad always said I was an improper lady. I was locked in my room every time a guest arrived and the only way the townspeople knew me was because their children would play with me on the streets every morning and afternoon.  
  
So far, none of the knights and other royal figures of the city had seen me except for the select few I met when I arrived.  
  
I hurried back to my room, because I saw the butler coming up the stairs to get me. I sat on my bed and he knocked on my door.  
  
The butler said, whom later I found out was named Jacobs, "Princess, your guests are expecting you in the hall at this time. You my come out now and make your way to the stairs."  
  
I opened the door of my room and walked to the stairs. I crossed my fingers in hope of not screwing anything up. I turned the corner and stood next to the wall by the stairs and the announcer saw me nod my head.  
  
He said, "It is my pleasure to introduce," and I walked to the top of the stairs, slowly and royal-like and when I made it to the stairs he said, "Her Highness, Princess Hailena Eleanor Charmont of Frell, Kyrria," he said and then some trumpets went off from somewhere.  
  
I started to walk gracefully down the steps, trying to be careful not to fall flat on my face. I stared at all the smiling face before me. I saw Kyle in the middle of the room. He had turned around just as they called my name. I saw him and I smiled. He smiled back. I thought, "At least I wouldn't be the only one being tortured here."  
  
As I walked down the steps I noticed that people were whispering to others. Then I noticed that it was only the people I had seen earlier talking to others I had not met yet.  
  
I heard one of the knights I saw before say, "Isn't that the girl that beat up Sir Jonathan in the front hall this morning?"  
  
I also heard my father say to the gentleman behind him that had spoken, "That's her. My daughter, the best fighter I've seen in a decade."  
  
I walked to the bottom step and I curtsied slowly and gracefully to my mother and father. My father bowed low and slowly back to me and my mother curtsied fast and I knew she was struggling not to fall over. She had always told me about her hate for curtsies. I can't blame her, but I curtsied everyday in the kingdom when they left. It was a part of my training. I also tried practicing when I was in the forest and I got better.  
  
I saw some young knights stare at me and a couple of ladies, which were family of the knights, give me jealous looks and I didn't blame them, either. I looked the best I ever had in my life.  
  
I had decided on wearing a blue dress. Blue was never been my favorite color, but this dress looked beautiful for me. It was a royal blue dress with white lace at the sleeves, neck, and bottom. There was also lace in the middle between the skirt and the upper body. It was a perfect dress for that evening.  
  
I walked with my mother and father towards the dinning table as everyone else did. It was weird having everyone wait at their chair to sit until we sat. Another knight, whom was sitting next to me, pulled out my chair for me to sit. I thanked him and sat down without falling into it like I used to do by myself at dinner in my room.  
  
I was upset of the fact that Kyle was not seated next to me, but I knew that seating order was in best to last knight. Kyle was in the middle of the table and I was at the front.  
  
I was surprised to see Sir Jonathan seated next to my mother across from me. His eye was black from where I kicked him. I mouthed sorry to him in the middle of dinner and he mouthed back that it was okay.  
  
Dinner went on without any impoliteness from me. I was so happy that I didn't make a fool of myself. I didn't slump once or slurp soup.  
  
Madame Shanodad would have said I was a perfect princess and I would have said that I was a china doll that happened to not look that pretty, but all of that was in the past now. Now I was a real princess and I wasn't a scrawny little girl anymore. I stared at the chicken on the plate in front of me. I hadn't eaten a good meal in five years. I was starved, but I acted like a lady and didn't dive in, though I really wanted to.  
  
I looked up at my father when he spoke to me. He asked, "Hailey, our guests have been dieing to know how you survived in the forest for so long."  
  
I smiled and said, "I guess you have to believe you can survive in order to do it, but it doesn't help to read fiction books that deal with people on deserted islands, though. Seems the people who wrote the books had some ideas on how to find water in an area that didn't have any. Creating water out of thin air."  
  
Sir Jonathan said, "You can read? You've read books before?"  
  
I was confused at first and said, "Sir Jonathan, you say that like you assume I am some sort of airhead Princess who does nothing but curtseying and needlepoint. I am not just concerned with hair and what the latest fashions are. I assure you that you are confused between my sisters and me."  
  
Sir Jonathan seemed interested in this, "Not many princesses can read. It seems amazing that anyone let you."  
  
I laughed and said, "No one let me. Sometime you have to take matters into your own hands with a little help from the head cook. Mandy seems to think there is some hope for the kingdom of Kyrria with how I was so eager to learn to read. My apologies to anyone in this room that thinks an intelligent princess is a bad one, but I happen to agree with Mandy. Everyone deserves an education, no matter who they are."  
  
Sir Jonathan said, "Women should not learn to read. Wouldn't do any good to waste a tutor on someone who wouldn't use the education anyway."  
  
Now I was getting really mad and my mother and father seemed to think the same because my mother started to twirl he napkin like she always did when anything upset her. She looked like she was going to pop. Sir Jonathan was not expecting what came next.  
  
My mother said in her calm voice, "Sir Jonathan, you are excused from this table. I understand how you must be angry with my daughter for giving you that black eye, but that does not excuse you from being rude to the women at this table and many of the men here as well since I think they would agree that what you just said was an embarrassment to this entire kingdom. Come back when you have learned your manners."  
  
Sir Jonathan sat with a look of shook on his face and he said, "You cannot treat me like a child, You Highness. I am a grown man and I know when I am being rude or not. I was just stating a fact."  
  
My mother stared at him and said, "That fact was proven false. And in your case, you should not be treated like an adult, since you obviously act like a child. Leave this table." And with that, he left. He stood up and walked away.  
  
I thought at that moment how he deserved that black eye. I didn't know why my parents kept him as a knight. He wasn't even that good of a fighter, either. He was just a rude, pompous jerk with a bad attitude and bad sense of manners.  
  
Father knew he couldn't put Sir Jonathan on probation for that, but he told me later that he wished he had at least punished him somehow. Mother and father both agreed that he was the worse mannered man they had ever met. And I also agreed.  
  
The dinner went on an on. I never thought it would end. After the conversation I had with Sir Jonathan, no one talked about anything other than politics. It was really boring. I didn't know anything about the politics in this town, so nothing really made sense, so I just sat there eating the entire dinner.  
  
I looked over at Kyle and he seemed to be doing the same thing as me. He didn't seem to pay attention. That was probably why he never got to be head knight instead of his uncle, but it could also be because he was too young. He was only seventeen at the time and the cut off for head knights was twenty. I don't think my father wanted any younger knights dieing in battle with a whole life ahead of them.  
  
The only other time I spoke was to the knight next to me. He said, "I'm sorry about Sir Jonathan's rudeness. He doesn't get out much. He has kind of a big head. He started to act like that when he got the head knight position."  
  
I replied, "It's okay. I'm used to people treating me as a lower species. Never bothers me."  
  
He looked surprised and said, "But you're the princess. I didn't think anyone had the courage to contradict a princess."  
  
I laughed and said, "You apparently don't have any clue what I lived like before I ran away. You're living in dream world if you think I have never been beaten for something I never did or been forced to never eat for a week for doing nothing but telling the truth. I had never seen a day where I was listened to when I told the truth."  
  
He looked at me with sad eyes, "I had no idea, Princess Hailena. No one told me how corrupt the kingdom has become since we left."  
  
I smiled and said, "That's because no one knows. I haven't told my parents that the only reason I left was because I couldn't take the torture any more. I was a frightened little kid. Now I just want to go back and get my place in Frell back and kick Madame Shanodad and my brothers and sisters out."  
  
He laughed and said, "I've seen your moves and I doubt they could beat you. I have never seen a knight been knocked on conscious by a fourteen-year-old princess in my life. It was quiet a show. I'm happy that it was Sir Jonathan that was hit."  
  
I laughed and replied, "Thank you. I am happy that someone liked it. And what is your name, by the way?"  
  
He said, "My name is Sir James. I believe you know my son Kylen."  
  
"Yes, I met him this afternoon."  
  
"He seems to like you. He says you are good company and I have to agree, your conversations and actions are never boring. You remind me of your mother, always making people laugh. It's a good talent."  
  
I smiled and said, "Thanks," and dinner was over then. We were dismissed to get ready for the ball in two hours.  
  
I had never been to a ball, but mother was happy to explain how it went and it seemed to be just like the dinner, boring, but with surprises here and there.  
  
*Hope you liked the chapter. I never thought I would finish it, but I am happy that I did. Reply please. Sir Jonathan is a jerk. Lol. Let's burn him! Lol. 


	5. Secret Writings

I walked to my room from the dinner room. I was very far away and took long to get to, because every second someone else stopped you to talk to you. I was getting a little annoyed when everyone started to ask me questions that I knew would take long to answer, so I told them that I would be sure to answer their question at another time and that it was a fine evening. They seemed to be pleased with this and left me alone.  
  
I had almost reached the stairs to my room when someone yelled my name.  
  
"Princess Hailey," said the voice, "I've been meaning to ask you a question."  
  
I was about to turn around and say the speech that I had said to others, when I recognized the voice. It was Kyle's.  
  
I turned around and said in a royal voice, "What is the question you most desperately need to ask me, Sir, for I am pooped out and I must go to get ready for the ball that I most certainly am attending?"  
  
"This Miss. I would like to ask the fair princess before me if she would like to be escorted by the fine sir before her, since it tis' a shame for a young lady like herself to walk into the ball alone," he said, mimicking my royal-like voice.  
  
We laughed and I said in my normal, non-royal voice, "Sure Kyle. I'd love to go to the ball with you. Just as long as you don't step on my feet."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that," he paused for a second and then said, "I would rather step on your hands."  
  
I laughed at this and said, "Then I shall step on both your feet and hands, since it is better to give than to receive."  
  
"I'll wait for you outside your room fifteen minutes before the ball. See you then!" he said as he walked away.  
  
I ran up into my room and got ready for the ball. I was happy that at least Kyle would be there with me. It wouldn't be as bad with him there to laugh with.  
  
When I got into my room, I quickly dressed into a burgundy red dress that was one of my favorites and started to do my hair.  
  
After I was ready to go, I opened my book that mother had given me that had fairy tales in it. It was a large book that she said that Mandy had give to her when she went off to boarding school when she was younger.  
  
I loved reading the stories in it, but I had never seen anything other than the stories until that day when something else was in the book. It was a journal entry. The journal of Knight Sir Kylen of Frell, Kyrria. I still remember every word to this day. It went like this-  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It was a far better and more eventful day than I thought it would be today. In the morning I was surprised when a young maiden came in kicking and screaming through the main doors, being dragged by my uncle, Sir Jonathan. I had no clue who she was, but then we found out later that it was Princess Hailena from Frell. She had come to find her parents in the forest. She apparently had wandered in the forest for five years and found herself here. She only had a fairy backpack, that she never used, and two horses with her. I still do not know how she survived. She is a very tough girl, though. She didn't take anything from my uncle. She was so mad that she broke free from him and took out a sword and tried to fight him. They sword fought for a very long time and I knew my uncle was getting tired. She noticed too and decided to end the fighting. She got up on the banister in the front hall and kicked him right in the face. It knocked him out cold. I was surprised that she knew how to sword fight so well. Most girls around her don't even know how to dress themselves. They need maids to do it for them. Anyway, she then met her father in the hall, because he had come to see what all the commotion was. He came into the hall without saying a word, just watching his daughter take on my uncle. He seemed impressed and that isn't very common for King Charmont. He always picks the best of the best for anything. He came up to me later and asked if I thought his daughter was a good fighter. I said yes and he said that he was thinking of making Princess Hailey a teacher for the knights. I never knew that princesses were allowed to be shown weapons. King Charmont said that Hailey was a special case and that he thought that everyone should learn to use a sword. He said that it might come in handy one day in their life. I knew then that Hailey was a really good fighter when the king told me all of this. He said he did not expect Hailey to do the same daily chores as the other knights, but he was going to make her a knight. He said that it would help Kyrria very much. My Uncle didn't like this. He told me all about how this could ruin his reputation. He said that it was bad enough that Hailey had beat him in tournament, but also because if Hailey became a higher status than the normal knights, it would ruin him and everything that he had worked for. I don't think I care much about my uncle. If he weren't so headstrong, he probably would have noticed how good of a knight that Hailey would make. She really was very good. After that, I went to give Hailey her bag and we talked for a little bit. She was a very funny girl. She told me all about her adventure in the forest and about how the city of Frell was after the king and queen left. She was just like Queen Ella and King Charmont. She turned everything into a joke and only got serious when necessary. It's odd for me to say, but I think I might fancy her. She is only a couple years younger than me and she is not like any other girl I have met in my life. I'm not sure, though. Tonight is the ball and I am going to be taking her. She seems to like me as well, but I am not sure she feels the same as I do about her. It seemed like I liked her from the first time I saw her. I felt horrible for her when my uncle dragged her into the door. She seemed so afraid, though later she fought without fear. I remember I was about to ask my uncle to let her go when she tore away from him and pulled out a sword. Angry ran though her eyes and I knew how she felt. My uncle could be very cruel at times. I saw her at dinner tonight. I don't think she noticed me, though. She had quite a fight with my uncle at the table. It was spectacular. I should comment that to her later. I am about to go to her room now. I am very nervous. Her father seemed to be pleased when I told him I would escort Hailey to the ball. I am leaving now.  
  
And that was all he wrote. Five minutes later he showed up at my door, ready to go. I was even more nervous then ever before, because I knew he liked me and part of me felt the same way, though I was not sure. As we walked to the stairs, Kyle said to me, "Did I mention how beautiful you look?" I smiled and said, "No and if you are implying that I do look beautiful, then thank you, Sir Kyle." He smiled back and said, "Remember, just call me Kyle." With that, we walked arm in arm to the stairs.  
  
*Short chapter, but I really wanted to get it out. I think I might add more, later. Kyle's got a crush on Hailey! Lol. More later. See Ya!  
  
P.S.- I need a Beta reader. Please IM me at littlester08 or email me at littlester@rock.com if you want to. It seems I have a bit of. okay. a big problem with grammar. Lol. It would be such a help, since I am really bad a revising. I always miss something. Lol. 


	6. Author's Note

Okay, so this is not the chapter that you were all hoping for. actually, it's not even a chapter. Don't you just hate that?  
  
Anyway, sorry for letting you down but not adding another chapter, it's just that I have been really busy lately with school and the school newspaper and J.O.Y. Poets and midterms and the school almost burning down and almost freaking out (okay, so I really did) when some jerk girl in my school told me that volleyball started like a month ago already.  
  
Isn't that so mean? I mean it's bad enough that she's a moron already, but she has to go around being a moron all day, every day, until everyone in the world notices that something is not right in the head (which I certainly noticed that like the first time I met her).  
  
Okay, so the reason I freaked out is that volleyball is like the only sport I do and I need to practice, so I will get on the team next year. It's bad enough I suck at it (!!!), but I don't want to be even more of a loser if I totally screw up at the first try out.  
  
O well. If I don't make the team next year, there is always field hockey that I am going to do too. Which btw, I should add that it has try out's too, so I'm pretty much screwed.  
  
Then again, there is always bowling. Which really is a sport if you think about it. Lots of random body movements. People always think that it just has to do with your arms, but your legs are always moving and bending too.  
  
But, like you probably guessed- You have to try out for that, too.  
  
Any way, I will probably be screwed with no sports through all of my high school years. Funny how life suck, huh? Lol. Jk. But seriously, come on!  
  
Tennis doesn't have tryouts, though. O goodie! The one thing that doesn't have tryouts, but also the one sport I am least excited about. Why couldn't it have been soccer? Nope, sorry, the girls' soccer team needs the best players because they keep winning the state championships. Or softball maybe? Nope, they just want good players. Or even volleyball? Nope, they need the best players because the team sucks because.  
  
I'm Not On It! Don't you people ever listen? I have not opened up my hidden talents yet! I was wonderful at volleyball in my past life. Yeah right. Lol  
  
Okay, so I'm babbling. Who cares? Lol. My life can't get any worse. Actually, it could, but that would just be weird.  
  
I mean our school just caught fire yesterday!  
  
Okay, so it didn't actually catch on fire, but it did have a lot of smoke. Lol. Which screwed up my afternoon. I mean, I'm not really a planning type of girl, but when I know I have too much hw to do it while watching TV, then I defiantly have had a rough week. Lol  
  
That fire threw me off schedule.  
  
Man, I really sound like a bitch! Lol. But I had to wait for my dad (who is a fireman and a 6th grade science teacher in my school) to finish checking to see in everything was okay. I waste two hours of my 7-hour plan for hw. I was so far behind that I had to stay up until 2 in the morning to finish it. So tired!  
  
But then again, I stayed up till 4 every night when I was reading The Mediator series. Sorry to all you totally-against-reading-any-other-book- but-ella-enchanted-and-worse-do-not-like-the-books-you-read-and-say-that- they-are-on-the-best-books-list because I really like thoughs books and I read one per night. Lol.  
  
Long authors note about nothing. Lol. I guess I'll guess I'll just stop now.  
  
Just to tell you, the school didn't burn down. (. Lol. Too bad.  
  
See Ya!  
  
~ Little Ster  
  
* Hears someone whisper in the distance- "Oh that crazy Little Ster! When will she ever learn?" *  
  
P.S.- I forgot to add a disclaimer, so I'll put it in now:  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any characters, but- Hailey, All of her siblings, Sir Jonathan, Kyle, Kyle's father, and everyone and everything, but what are in the book Ella Enchanted- are mine. I made the plot and a lot of the setting, but Frell and other places are not mine.  
  
Lol. That was boring.  
  
Finally- Goodbye!  
  
Actually-  
  
I loved you reviews everyone! I will be coming back into the writing days again. I've been gone. Please, can someone tell me what you like and don't like about the story? I love criticism. I'd rather like knowing about what I am doing badly at. Lol. I noticed grammar is a bad one, but please something I don't know. lol. I never revise very well. Lol. Please include details! I love details! And specific scenes. Thanx.  
  
Seriously- Goodbye! lol 


	7. Trapped For All Eternity

When we reached the place where I had stopped before dinner, we waited for the announcer to call our names and sure enough with a loud voice he said, "It is my pleasure to introduce Her Royal Highness, Princess Hailena Eleanor Charmont of Frell, Kyrria and Sir Kylen."  
  
With a large applause, we stepped down the large stairs. I was surprised at how I had gotten such a long, formal name announced and Kyle was just Sir Kylen. He, of course, had a longer formal name, but he told me later that if you talk to the announcer before he says your name and tell him what to say, he does not use your long name. This was quite useful information and would probably come in handy in the future.  
  
It was just like coming down the stairs before dinner, though Kyle was there with me and there was a much larger crowd of people there. Actually, it was a huge crowd of people and all of them dressed in their very best. Not the whole town had come to the ball, though I was happy that the animals, ogres, and other creatures did not attend. It probably would have felt strange. I had always been taught to stay away from them when I was younger, but this town seemed to be different, except I knew that they too would feel strange and out of place.  
  
As I looked around at the smiling faces, I again heard voices saying different things like when I came into dinner.  
  
One young woman said, "Isn't that the girl? The one from the forest?"  
  
Then another person next to her said, "Yes, I think so. I mean, I don't think they would have said the wrong name. They did say Princess Hailena, right? I could have sworn they said that."  
  
For one second after they said it, I thought, "A princess? Where? I don't see a princess."  
  
And then reality sank in. I never liked reality very much. We never really got along very well after I was born. But, of course, he still had to hang around and annoy me when I was so far away to stop him.  
  
But I didn't care about there gossip, because it was true. I had just come from the forest, I was The Princess, and everyone did have questions and confusions, because I really was a princess.  
  
It's not my fault, though. I swore I should have been born in another family. Beauty and fashion were never my style, though the people around me got the idea that I was a princess. Though the title was there, the picture would never, ever, be there.  
  
Suddenly, with all the confusion and thoughts running though my head, reality hit me smack in the face again and all because I felt Kyle move a little closer to me. And with the thought of us arm in arm, my whole world turned right side up again. Then I realized that he had, indeed, moved closer on purpose, because a small glint of happiness was shown in his eyes, as soon as he did this, that I had never seen before at the dinner table.  
  
I had seen it though. I have seen it many times, actually. It was quite random when he did it, too. It was always when one of us was in mid sentence. I knew what it was from though, because I had read about it. I read it in his journal.  
  
In one single entry he had explained it all. It was the one that I had read before he came to take me to the ball. Before he left her wrote one last comment:  
  
P.S.-  
  
I really do believe I like her. I know I like her as a friend, but it could be more. She seems to make me happy no matter what. Sometimes I wish I could just run up to her, sweep her off her feet, and tell her how I feel, though my lack of self-confidence brings me down. I really don't believe a girl like Hailey would like a guy like me.  
  
Why would she? She is a beautiful, kind, funny, charming, and spectacular girl. Plus, she certainly is no dummy. She reads and writes poetry (I found a piece of paper with them on it) and she snuck behind the eyes of the palace in the middle of the night, just to take a book from the shelf.  
  
I certainly will never win her heart. Most likely a prince will make her fall deeply in love with him, kiss her, and then they will both ride off into the horizon on a white horse. When they arrive in the castle, everyone will cheer and a crown of gold with be placed on her head.  
  
I could never give her a crown of gold on her beautiful black curls.  
  
With my life, I might as well give up. Being a knight is not the greatest profession. If you are really hated by someone of a neighboring country that you have beaten in battle, many times they come straight into you house and kill your family.  
  
They don't kill you. No, they leave you with the guilt that you killed your own family by letting someone else do it. And the reason is because you became a knight and won a battle.  
  
I know what the knight feels like afterward, because my uncle felt it. I doubt he ever forgave himself.  
  
I would never want a sword through her.  
  
Though I still wish and will always wish, that she were mine.  
  
Everyone loves Hailey. She seems to brighten everyone's day up just by walking in the room and saying one sentence. The sentence is always funny and cheerful.  
  
And there is no doubt to anyone in this kingdom that she can't defend herself. My uncle sure knows that Hailey definitely doesn't have that whole damsel in distress thing, which probably would be easier if I were traveling with her or something.  
  
But when would I do that? It's not like she can go anywhere with me, because we're stuck here. All of us. Trapped. Trapped for all eternity.  
  
Forever.  
  
- And that was it.  
  
I still don't understand what he meant by being trapped forever, though I doubt it's anything good.  
  
R&R People! R&R!  
  
**** READ:::::::: A/N- Okay, really short chapter. I really don't even think it should be considered one. Lol, but I haven't updated in a month, so it felt like a good time. Kyle's story is so sad, yet so beautiful! (Picks up tissue and blows nose)  
  
Anyway, I thought I was going to tell about the ball, but instead I changed it around. O well. Sometimes my mind goes loopy and I can't control it. (Notices that eyeballs are not straight. Hits head and they roll back into place. "There we go. Good as new." Reads over chapter and says- "Ah! What have I done!?!?!?" Looks at Patrick's imaginary friend, Tina, and says, "Why didn't you stop me?" Tina comes over from sitting on the floor in the bedroom and looks at the chapter on the screen, "Wow! You really screwed that one up kid.")  
  
Gtg. More Later. If I get 10-20 more good reviews then I will update again faster, but it can't be the same person. I want to know if I should keep going, but criticism is allowed. I like to know what I messed up on. (Tina laughs at the sentence and says, "Apparently a lot by the looks of it.") ( (V_V) )  
  
See Ya! 


	8. My Tears And Their Thoughts

As I watched the smiling faces move around me, I could not help but feel that everything was a dream. That I would wake up any moment with Mandy's face in front of me, telling me to get ready for my sewing classes.  
  
I walked down the steps, facing the eager citizens of the country that my mother and father chose to come to. I thought of the happy, friendly town with its oak trees and tulips lining the streets and I couldn't believe that my parents would chose a chance to rule a new and wonderful country over the chance to spend their lives with me. It hurt. I felt unloved and unwanted and I needed to leave... right at that moment.  
  
Tears streamed down my face as I thought of this. I hid my expressions by looking towards my parents behind me as they sat on their thrones by themselves.  
  
My mother was smiling and happy and my father was beaming with excitement. As they looked down at my face, the glow in their faces diminished and disappeared in a flash, for they knew what I was thinking. I could tell they knew.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. My tears were spilling out more than ever. My parents noticed this and told the orchestra to start playing so the people would dance and take their eyes off me.  
  
Soon enough, Kyle noticed my tears and unhappiness because I just stood there. He whispered in my ear, "Let's go outside, Hailey. This ball is so boring anyway."  
  
I nodded my head and he led me to the courtyard. My parents followed us.  
  
I sat on the stone bench in front of the fountain. I didn't realize then, but it was the most private and beautiful place in the place and my parents gave it to me a few days later. It was called the Fountain Of Black Swans, which also referred to me. My parents called me the black swan, not red raven, for they thought I was as beautiful as a swan.  
  
My mother sat beside me and hugged me as I wept. I couldn't stop myself, I cried out, "Why did you stay? Why didn't you love me enough to come home? Why, why, why..." My voice trailed of as I tried to catch my breath from crying.  
  
I looked up and saw Kyle sitting on the edge of the fountain. He had picked up the single floating flower from the pool of water. As he picked it up, it glowed and suddenly burst into a silver powder on his palm. He brought it to my mother and father and they through it in the air.  
  
I saw a bright white light coming towards me and my heart stopped. I looked around and all I saw was trees and flowers. It was beautiful.  
  
I stood up and looked around. Where have they brought me, I wondered as I walked through the valley in front of me.  
  
I heard a voice in the distance and turned in shock, for it was an ogre. I though for sure it would attack me, but it didn't. It didn't even look at me.  
  
The person that the voice was coming from was an even bigger shock, it was my mother and father and a group of knights. They were young and hopeful. I was confused at first, but then I heard someone say to a young boy, "Please be quiet, Kyle." And I knew what had happened.  
  
My parents had sent me through their memory.  
  
=============================================================  
  
A/N: Short chapter, but I have no time to finish. Keep reading to find out why Hailey's parents did not come back to the palace and why Kyle wrote that they were trapped. GTG! BB! 


	9. Live A Memory

I looked around at the people before me. I saw many of the knights and their wives that I had seen at the castle. They all stared right through me at the ogre.  
  
The ogre was a large one. It was the size of a horse. Not many of thoughs were ever seen around Frell, but this was not Frell.  
  
I had realized that as soon as I saw the ogre. All the ogres had been killed or captured in Frell over the last century. Most did not travel even through Kyrria.  
  
As I was pondering this in my head, suddenly the ogre launched. It ran faster and faster straight at me. I had no time to move and when I thought I was going to get hit, it passed right through me, running after the pack of people. I then remembered that nothing could touch me because I was in a thought. I closed my eyes and said a short pray, but as soon as I did, the ogre fell. I opened my tear filled eyes to see an arrow through it's head.  
  
Almost always that ogres were captured and not killed. On rare occasions did someone kill an ogre, but someone did in this case.  
  
I lifted my head to see a bow aimed at the ogre. The holder of the bow was Kyle.  
  
I was speechless. I was and still am against killing others, even if they were trying to hurt me. In situations like an ogre, I would try to capture it and send it somewhere far away if it tried to attack me.  
  
Kyle was only about eleven at the time, but he still should have had enough sense to not do that.  
  
What surprised me was that no one was yelling at Kyle. Everyone just seemed to walk past the ogre without looking back.  
  
Until that time, I had no time to look around at the setting before me. It was an eerie scene. The branches in the trees were so think that you could not see through them. It was dark and a sense of death loomed in the air. Nothing moved. No one talk. Nothing made a sound. The entire group of people had frightened looks, yet there was a hopeful and energetic look about them, as though they were acting so the children would not be frightened.  
  
I followed them as they walked through the trees. Each knight had their arrows and swords draw and they stared into the forest all around them, waiting for something to throw at.  
  
Suddenly, a light came through the trees. It was a strange light, because there was no way it could leak through the branches. The knights seemed to realize this too, because each looked directly at the light and nothing else. The entire group stopped walking.  
  
Before them was a sparkle in the light. It was faint, but grow slightly as the seconds passed. A short pop was heard and the light burst into stars and a face appeared.  
  
It was a fairy. The sky fairy.  
  
I looked at the magnificent creature in awe. It was a spectacular color of baby blue and the face was flawless and beautiful.  
  
I had heard stories of her, but had never thought she was real, until now.  
  
It floated about three feet above the ground and stared down at the group. The knights put down their swords and looked at the fairy. It mesmerized them.  
  
The fairy spoke to the group, "I am the sky fairy and you are in my territory. You will not be able to leave without another fairy. You are trapped."  
  
My father stepped forward and said, "Trapped? What do you mean, trapped?"  
  
The fairy laughed in a squeaky way, "You're trapped. If you try to leave, you with not be able too. That is unless you have a fairy with you. And you do not have one. Don't try stealing me, by the way. I am too quick. Most fairies are. You have to find one that will being willing to leave their homeland, which is very hard to find."  
  
"Then how may we leave?"  
  
"You can't. This is your punishment for being in a land that is only where fairies wander. It's the rules. I do know of one fairy that may help you, though. They call her the fire fairy. She is a good friend of mine, though she is unaware of it. I knew her before she was born, though she will never have a clue of even seeing my face. You may remember her. You did see her only about two months ago. Do you remember?" asked the sky fairy.  
  
My father ran forward, "Who is this, you speak of? Is it someone in Frell?"  
  
The fairy laughed, "You of all people should know her. She has black hair, loves the color red, and you even gave birth to her."  
  
My father's face turned pale and said very softly, "She is not with us. We left her in Frell. How is Hailena a fairy?"  
  
Sky smiled, "Well, you and your wife over there gave her the right possible genes to make her that way. You both had some fairy in you. Though she is only 70% fairy, she still is enough of one to let you escape. No one is full fairy anymore. I am only 67%, myself. She is probably the most fairy- controlled person in the world, though her human perspective is mostly in control currently. In about a few years she will start to transform and be able to take a fairy shape and a human shape. Which ever she wishes. It's such a pity that you left her, though. Thought she would be safe? Well, she is much more powerful than you. Believe me. She would be able to wipe out the entire planet if she could. Firepower is the most rare. Actually, she is the only ever-recorded one in history. I'm glad the queen fairy did not hear about her, or she would be killed when she was a baby," scared faces went up everywhere, "Oh, don't worry. I made sure she was okay. Mandy wasn't taking care of her, I was. I am like her fairy godmother. Mandy was just yours, Ella. The queen never heard a word of Hailey. I took a liking to Hailey. She was energetic and didn't take any crap from anyone. I admired her and I still do. She managed to live like a human too long though and in about three months she will come to these woods, in search of her homeland, though she will believe she is looking for you."  
  
"We will see her again?" asked my mother.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I had to do this; it's the rules of the forest. Before you leave, I must also take something from you. I am also sorry," she looked at Delayna, my new sister.  
  
"No! Please No!" shouted my mother, her hands clutching her one month old child.  
  
"I am sorry, but you will have her again, I promise. One day when Hailey returns, you will give this to her," she put a flower on the ground, "It will send her to this memory to explain everything. I must give this child to the queen. It's another rule. When Hailey comes back, I will meet her soon after and I will tell her how to get Delayna back. I promise you, no harm will be done to her."  
  
My mother cried out as Dalayna floated to the sky fairy. I was so confused. What do I have to do? I asked myself. No answers were found in the memory to that question.  
  
I watched Sky slowly disappear. She looked sadly at the family before her as she left. I knew that she did not want to, but the orders were from the queen fairy and she must have been told to do it.  
  
I watched as my mother cried endlessly without a breath. Slowly the scene disappeared into darkness and I was back in the castle grounds staring at my parents and Kyle. I began to shake and cried violently. Nothing was right anymore. I wanted to go back to the castle to when I was nine years old before they left. I wanted to be free again. I didn't want to know the knights or the Sky Fairy or the placid town with it's new castle or the memory flower or the Fairy Forest, or that my sister's life depended on me. I didn't want to be Hailena, or Princess, or Red Raven, or the Fire Fairy, or even a little bit of a fairy.  
  
I wanted to be Hailey. But, for some reason, they had other plans for me. I would never just be plain old Hailey who liked to play with the kids in town and go to school and be normal. Even though my parents' freedom and my sister's life was on my shoulders...  
  
I would always be Hailey. Not even they fairy queen could change that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- A/N-  
  
Little Ster- Thanx to everyone for being so calm about my not updating in months. I finally did, though. And Tina can't even criticize that chapter.  
  
Tina- Oh yes I can!  
  
Little Ster- Shut up, Tina! Go snog Patrick while you're bored. I have enough on my mind right now. I still have four finals to go. My comp was down for a while, remember?  
  
Tina- Right! It was down for four days! You haven't even updated in like four months. That sucks!  
  
Little Ster- You are Patrick's imaginary girlfriend, remember? I wouldn't be talking.  
  
Tina- EX- girlfriend! Patrick is so stupid!  
  
Little Ster- You're tellin' me! He thinks you are still dating him! Ha! And he turned his chin purple for squeezing it too hard on the bus to Dorney Park.  
  
Tina- Really? I have to see that!  
  
Little Ster- You can. It's still purple. It's been purple for four days now! Ha!  
  
Tina- Going to look. Bye!  
  
Little Ster- See ya! Oh well. Science final tomorrow, German on Wednesday, World Cultures of Thursday, and Algebra on Friday. German Oral on next Monday. Last day next Tuesday. Dance that night. Pool party next Thursday from 10-2. We graduate 8th grade that night. Summer vacation officially starts on June 18th, 2004. Then I will be able to write. See Ya everyone! Purple Chin party at Patrick's house! Everyone's invited! 


	10. Live A Memory poem I made before Red Rav...

LIVE A MEMORY  
By Little Ster  
I watched the crimson sunrise,  
drain over the mountain sky.  
It disappeared behind the rain,  
without even a wave goodbye.  
  
I saw the animals born free again,  
and flee through the rainbows cast.  
They ran so quickly, that I couldn't keep up  
and that's when I saw them last.  
  
They never seem to look behind,  
and find the things that matter.  
They always seem to look ahead,  
as the earth begins to shatter.  
  
Remember what you have today,  
and take the time to see  
what the world has offered you  
and how beautiful it can be.  
  
When tomorrow comes, it may be gone,  
just a legend from the past.  
Remember how it used to be,  
and that it will not last.  
  
Keep the memory and the picture,  
deep inside of you,  
because a memory's all you have  
it's all you see and do. 


	11. Until It Happened

I stopped crying and looked around at my parents. They seemed so sad and so concerned. It broke my heart to see them like that. I was being selfish by crying and making them sad, too. So I stopped and wiped my eyes and smiled. Then I started to giggle. I laughed so loud that I started to snort after a while.  
  
My mother came forward and sat on the bench next to me. Her face was confused and worried.  
  
She put her arm around my shoulders and asked, "Why are you laughing, Hailey? What's so funny about all this?"  
  
My mother, my father, and Kyle all stared at me while I finished laughing. Each did not seem to think of this situation as funny as I did.  
  
I wiped the tears of joy from my face and said, "Well, you see, at first when I came here, I never mentioned Dalayna because I was worried that something horrible had happened to her. I chose not to mention anything about the child you were about to have, because I thought it would upset you, since I had never seen her.  
  
"This was nothing that I expected, though it is not that bad. I was upset at first to think of what can happen to her, but then I realized what I can do to stop those things from happening to her. I am part fairy and a powerful one, also. I can go into combat with a fairy with magic or without magic. Think of the possibilities. I can save Dalayna. It's better then I thought!  
  
"She's not dead and I will finally have a little sister that I can teach not to be a snob and to have fun once and awhile. I can have a sister that I can teach to enjoy running in the mud, to despise needlepoint and the idea that not being able to breath is the latest fashion trend.  
  
"I can also free you, because I can get back Dallayna and free you from this place. The castle is in the worst state. I fear that John has taken over now and has destroyed it's good name. We have to get back there as soon as possible. How do I find Dallayna?"  
  
My father spoke this time, "We don't know, sweetheart. We thought that you might know."  
  
"I have no clue where she is, no one told me anything. Are you sure you don't know?"  
  
"Positive. The fairy said she would tell you."  
  
"She never did, though. I wasn't told anything. Should I just wait for a couple days and see if she comes and speaks to me?"  
  
My mother thought for a second and then said, "What else can you do? We have no information about where Dalayna is."  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait. There doesn't seem to be another answer," I said quietly, realizing that I would have no sleep that night, thinking about my sister.  
  
I only had one final question for my parents, "How come all my other brothers and sisters are so different from me? How come there personalities are nothing like yours?"  
  
My father replied, "Well, we are all different people, Hailey. No one's personality is the same."  
  
"No, I mean, why are they so totally different? They're..." I knew it would come out wrong, "such snobs."  
  
My mother joined in, "Char, we really should tell her. It's not like she won't find out. It's better if we told her then someone else."  
  
My father looked doubtful, "If you say so, Eleanor."  
  
My father always called her Eleanor when they talked about a serious subject.  
  
I looked at me mother, "Tell me, please."  
  
"Alright. Your brothers and sisters are not you true brothers and sisters. Only George is your true brother. The others were adopted."  
  
"So only me and George are really your children?"  
  
My mother looked at me sadly, "I'm so sorry we never told you. We had to adopt them. They were Hattie's children. When she left with that rich sailor, she left the children as well. We could not find a place that would take in ten children, so we took them in ourselves. They were cold and in the streets alone. I couldn't bare to watch a child starve to death."  
  
I was speechless. My mother adopted Hattie's children?  
  
I couldn't stop myself, I told the truth, "So the maniacs back at Frell, who tormented me everyday, who picked on me and bothered me and made my life at the kingdom horrible really weren't meant to live there? You invited them in?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hailey."  
  
I thought for a moment. Then I said, "I'll have to think about this later. Let's go back to the party. I need to take my mind off all this or else I'll go crazy."  
  
My parents nodded their heads and walked through the gardens back to the castle while thoughts popped in my head. Most of them angry at my parents for making my life miserable. I stopped myself from thinking and turned to look at Kyle.  
  
Kyle stood up and lowered his arm to me, "Good idea. We'll have fun tonight and then tomorrow I can take you on a tour of the kingdom. I know a great place for a fantastic view of the sunrise. If you wake up early enough, I can take you there. Would you like to come?"  
  
I took his arm and smiled. I then looked at him and replied, "I'd love to Kyle, thank you. You sure you wouldn't be too busy?"  
  
"I have a free day tomorrow. We can do anything you want."  
  
We walked through the gardens back to the castle, arm in arm. I marveled at the beautiful scenery. The lush colorful flowers roamed free on the sides of the walkway. Statues of all kinds were spread out throughout the gardens and the many fountains and birdbaths found in the gardens gave you a sense of a mystical feeling. With the stars sprinkled in the sky, it felt like the most magnificent place on earth. I loved it.  
  
The fact that I was with Kyle made it seem even better. His smile made me weak and his voice brightened my day. He made me laugh when I needed it most and was gentle and sympathetic at times of trouble. He seemed to know me better then I knew me.  
  
"Isn't it so great here? I love the gardens the most out of the whole kingdom. It's just so peaceful," said Kyle while watching me.  
  
He reached out to push a strand of a stray curl behind my ear, but left his hand on my cheek. He gazed into my eyes for a long time until his face started coming closer to mine and he closed his eyes. I knew what was coming, so I did the same as he did. Our faces got closer and closer, until it happened...  
  
A/N- Hope you all liked that chapter. It explains a lot. Now you all know why Hailey's brothers and sisters were such bitches. Lol. And you know that sparks are flying between Hailey and Kyle. This is an important chapter.  
  
Sorry about that cliffhanger, but it's 1 a.m. and I am getting tired, I ran out of Reese's Pieces, and I thought that you would want to check out the next chapter with the romantic details later. You know you want to.  
  
Hey, at least I updated. It's been a while, though. Oh Well.  
  
Oh, and btw, in response to the reviews, I will be creating another story about Hailey's experience in the woods and possibly her experiences with the sky fairy before she was born. Sort of like a short story. Please reply everyone and say what you think about my short story idea.  
  
Going to sleep. Bye! 


End file.
